Bloom
by AriaOrchidAuthor
Summary: Beat is the new girl in school, and doesn't know what to expect when she arrives at Sweet Amoris. But she gets a whole lot more than she bargained for when she falls for someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first My Candy Love fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it. Beat is a character in one of my comics, but I made her a candy on the site because I just felt like it. Haha. It's totally not canon with the comic, but oh well. It's fun to write. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews!**

**Add my Candy: BeatBohemian**

* * *

**Bloom**

By AriaOrchidAuthor

**Chapter 1**

My heart was pounding out of my chest.

I had never ever been this nervous to attend school, but this was my first day at my new high school in Sweet Amoris. The sensation was nonstop, like a metronome beating out of control to the rhythm of my walking. _Get it together, Lucy_, I told myself frankly, trying to calm down. _They'll like you. You've never had a problem anywhere else before._

I took a long, deep breath before carefully opening the front door of the building.

I was greeted to the sight of a long hallway with some colored lockers and checkered tile flooring. Normal school décor. But I definitely wasn't prepared for how vast this school was… the building was so big that I gawked at the thought of having to travel around and find my classes everyday without getting lost. Students were bustling throughout the halls, catching up with their friends from Summer and separating off into their little groups. I tried to never confine myself to one group like most did. I wanted everyone to be my friend, as naïve as it sounded. I loved the company of others, though most of the times I was hard to understand. It was okay, though. I had a good feeling about this school.

"Well, hello!" a voice chirped in my ear. I quickly whirled around to face the large, round woman with wire rimmed glasses and a crisp pink suit. My heart started to beat again as her loud, boisterous voice stung the insides of my ear lobe. I couldn't stand loud noises. I was very mellow, like a Bohemian or a hippie. I liked the quiet, zen nature of my household. I tried to be polite, but this just wouldn't do.

"Uh, hello, miss…" I stammered, trying like hell not to run away from her. "I'm Lucy Robinson… I'm new here at this school…"

"Yes, yes, that's right, Ms. Robinson. You just have a bit more paperwork to do, and then you'll officially be enrolled as a student in our fine establishment!" She handed me a form and shooed me off toward a room on the right. "You need to go see Nathaniel, our student council president. He'll get you set up with everything you need!"

"Ah, okay… thanks," I mumbled to her, quickly ducking into the room she had pointed at. I was so glad to be out of the noise.

The room was plain, with some large tables set up in the middle for what I assumed was used as a meeting space. A blond haired boy not much more than my age sat in one of the chairs, looking over some documents and writing quickly with an ink pen. I wasn't exactly sure who he was, but with his studious manner, I ventured he was most likely the Nathaniel I was looking for. I called out to him, "Nathaniel?"

He immediately looked up from his work and met my eyes. "Yes? What do you need?"

"Oh, good," I breathed, the stack of paperwork gripped firmly in hand. "So I have the right person."

"Oh, are you new?"Nathaniel asked, rising from his seat and making his way over to me. He flashed a soft smile and took the paperwork from my hand.

"Ah, I see. You need $25 and a photo ID to enroll. Everything else seems to be taken care of, though. You can get one at the Dollar Store across the street during lunch," he explained to me, nervously staring between me and the floor.

_He's kind of strange_, I thought, nodding at his explanation and returning his smile. _Do I make him nervous or something?_

"Oh, thanks. Sounds easy enough," I answered, offering my hand. "I'm Beat. Or at least they called me that back at my old school." I only told my real name to adults or people I really trusted.

"Ah, nice to meet you… Beat," Nathaniel stuttered, awkwardly accepting my handshake. "Let me know if you need anything else."

_Strange bird_, I confirmed in my mind, leaving the room. I wonder if he likes the Beatles. He didn't seem like a Stones sort of guy. I shook my head. Nah, he probably listens to classical music.

I sighed. Leave it to me to classify people by what type of music they enjoy. Music was my life, though, so I honestly couldn't help it. I played the guitar and sang all of time to myself in the privacy of my room. I guess you could say I dreamed of being a rock star, but I knew the music business was harsh and tough these days. Rock had died, and I wasn't too eager about changing my style to be commercial. I counted it as more of a hobby, but it still remained that small little flame of a dream, tucked behind the more rational part of my brain.

"What are you doing _psychopath_?"

The voice startled me again, and I about fell over. "W-what?" I exclaimed, staring into the angry eyes of a blonde wearing some expensive clothing. Her friends followed close behind her, snickering at my reply.

"I mean, _talking to yourself_, you weirdo. Only crazy people do that. Duh," the blonde told me matter-of-factly, as if it were universal knowledge. I stared up at her, confused. I hadn't even known I was talking aloud to myself until she had pointed it out. _Great first day so far…_

"Oh, haha, yeah that's me!" I laughed, blowing her off completely. "I'm from the crazy train, you see. It's my first day out in the real world. How am I doing?"

The girl rolled her eyes, obviously not a fan of my joke. "Ugh. We _definitely_ didn't get lucky this time, girls," she hissed, haughtily poking her nose in the air and chuckling with her friends as she entered a different classroom.

I sighed again and tried to ignore their negativity. I thought of my favorite Jimi Hendrix song and began to hum as I tried to find my class. _Ah, here it is._ I threw open the door, hoping for the best. At least better than those floozies back there.

Oh boy, I was not expecting what greeted me when I entered.

"Hello," a girl greeted me as I entered the room. "You're the new girl, right?"

My schedule came fluttering to the ground out of my hand, and I nearly fainted on the floor right there. As I stared into her beautiful blue eyes I felt this hock run through my body… this magic connection. John Sebastian always told it would happen… and let me tell you, it did.

She had long orange hair tied into a side braid, and a lovely figure clothed in stripes. Her shorts were offset by long leggings Chuck Taylor sneakers. I melted as I looked at her. I just never knew there was any girl in the world so alluring or so sweet…

I never considered myself to be lesbian, or even bisexual. Honestly, I was really a nothing, an asexual. A free roamer floating from place to place hoping that sooner or later that right person would take a step into my life. I was a lucky bastard, and I knew it. Looking down at my floral tunic and bellbottoms and pulling at my short brown hair I suddenly felt insecure and scared. This girl was _it._ She was the real deal. Of course there was no way in hell I'd ever tell her that.

"H-hi," I blabbered like an idiot, lovestruck and blushing like mad. _Cool, Lucy_, I scolded myself as she gave me a friendly wave. She didn't notice my idiotic display, thankfully, and took it to be normal first day jitters.

"I'm Iris," she said, introducing herself to me. "You seemed to have dropped your schedule. Here, I'll get it for you—"She reached down to pick up the piece of pink paper, but I quickly stopped her, regaining my composure at last.

"No, let me," I insisted, bending over and snatching the paper from the dirty ground. I couldn't bear the thought of her sticking those pristine hands down there and touching who knows what.

"Haha, okay," she replied sweetly, taking her seat at her desk. "Class is about to start. How do you like it here at Sweet Amoris so far?"

I tried to grin coolly as I took the seat beside her. I wasn't lying when I gave her my answer.

"_Absolutely amazing."_

* * *

**Now, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no, guys, I'm not a lesbian. I'm straight. I just love writing cute fluffy stories like this. Iris doesn't get enough love, and I so far haven't seen any love stories about her on here. Iris needs romance too! haha :)**

**Please review. I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom**

By AriaOrchidAuthor

**Chapter 2**

As soon as class let out for lunch and Iris and I went our separate ways, a familiar voice echoed behind me. "Luuuccyy!"

I turned with a start to find Kentin, running up excitedly behind me, his short bowl cut swishing from side to side as he leaped to envelop me in a tight hug. "Ken?!" I cried, puzzled, hugging him in return. "What are you doing here? You transferred here, too?"

His banana wide smile made me chuckle as he exclaimed, "Yeah! I was gonna miss you too much… You were the only one who kept me from being bullied back at Water Crest…"

It was true. Poor Ken had been tormented by the other students for years because of his appearance and eccentric personality. I personally found it sweet how he would buy the organic chocolate chip cookies just for me and make sure to share them with me when I forgot to make lunch. I knew he had sort of a thing for me, and it was quite cute. I politely turned him down, since he was just a friend, but I had no reason to be nasty to him. I was actually quite excited to see him. Someone I could share my new feelings with…

"Well, what's up, my man?" I laughed and gave him a high five, earning strange looks from the bystanders around, including one with deep red hair and brooding eyes. I whirled on my heel to face the guy. "Yeah, you want something, dude?"

The guy huffed and puffed at me in annoyance before walking off toward the lunchroom. Whatever. The people at this school had weird ways of expressing themselves. I turned back to the ever expectant Ken and took his hand. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

I could feel as Ken tensed up at my touch, his face flushing bright red as we walked. Cute… I smirked to myself and dropped his hand as we entered the cafeteria. It was packed to the brim with cliques of students talking and chatting at their respective tables, not allowing for room for two new kids. I sighed and searched the room for a place to lay down my bag.

"Um, Lucy? There's someone waving at you over there…" Ken pointed to a spot near the entrance of the courtyard.

Oh… my heart fluttered as Iris's entrancing smile caught my eye from across the room, her eyes meeting mine as she waved shyly to me. I must have been giving her the strangest look as my lips parted slightly and I struggled to weakly return the gesture. Ken studied me like a textbook as I nearly dropped my schedule again.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" He put a hand on my shoulder and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Um, yeah, it's my friend Iris from class. We can sit there, I think." I hastily made my way to the table, face flushed in embarrassment. Ken shrugged, but followed along.

"Um, hey Iris," I tried to attempt a greeting, with a crooked half grin. "T-thanks for inviting us over…"

"Oh, it's no problem. I figured you'd need a place to sit anyways! Watch out for the food here. It's pretty infamous." My eyes fell upon her pack of crackers and green granny smith apple, and my stomach growled. Oh, god, really? I clutched it frantically as Iris giggled.

"Haha, looks like someone's hungry," she commented, motioning out the door. "I'm gonna go into the courtyard. If you want, meet me out there after you get some food!" Iris exited, and I about fell over in exasperation.

"Jesus Christ… Why do I always embarrass myself in front of her?"

Ken poked me eagerly, snickering at my inability to maintain composure. "You like her, don't you?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up immediately as he asked again, "Well, don't you? Why are you acting so weird, then. Lucy?"

"Ken," I growled through clenched teeth, clapping my hand over his loud mouth. "Shhh…"

"It's really cute!" He yelled through my fingers, and I clapped my palm to my forehead in astonishment. He never was able to shut up about things he got excited about. To escape his teasing, I quickly made my way through the lunch line and ended up with the same lunch as Iris. Not much catered to my vegetarian eating habits here, like most places.

Before I could meet up with my sweet Iris, however, I passed that same girl from before who ridiculed my self conversation skills. Again, it seems that she just couldn't leave me in peace. "Oooh_, new girl_," she purred, cackling as I stopped walking, lunch in hand. Ken sped to catch up with me, nearly crashing into my back as he screeched to a halt behind me.

To screw with her, I spoke calmly and smartly, a smirk on my ace like the one she usually wore. "Well, hello, Jerry! To what do I owe these fine pleasantries?"

Ken almost lost it as she wrinkled her nose in distaste. All of a sudden, she sneezed, and I popped off another snide reference. "You're sooo good looking!"

Ken and I both ran away, fighting back hysterics as she opened her eyes again. We quickly ducked behind Iris and her table to hide from her and her little group. Unfortunately, I almost bumped into the red haired guy from before, leaning up against a tree listening to his music. He did not take this well, and groaned as he moved to miss me.

"What the hell is your problem, hippie?" he hissed, ripping out his earbuds and glaring at me with a scary sneer.

"Hey, back off Castiel," Iris yelled sternly to him, crossing her arms. "She's my new friend. Don't mess with her."

My heart skipped a beat as she winked at me from in front of the tree. Castiel rolled his eyes and moved over a bit to allow room for me and Ken. "Bunch of weirdos," he cursed under his breath, just loud enough for me to catch over the low rumble of heavy metal music coming from his fully blasted iPod.

Iris invited me over to the table and whispered to me and Ken. "That's just Castiel. He doesn't like anybody, it seems. Don't worry about him. He's nowhere near as bad as Amber…" She nodded toward the blonde, who was still fuming on the other side of the courtyard with her small group of friends.

"Ahh, Amber…" I repeated. "I think I'll call her Jerry. Since I'm New Girl, and all."

Iris laughed. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," she added as she chomped on a cracker.

I could feel Ken kicking me under the table as I searched for another witty reply, but of course, found none. I kicked him back. He smiled knowingly and I rolled my eyes.

_No, nothing was wrong with that. Nothing at all…_ As I stared longingly at Iris, I could've almost sworn I heard Castiel mumble angrily to himself.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and favorites! Love you guys :)**


End file.
